List of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes
These are episode lists from each season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Note: If there is a blank under "Focused character(s)" next to that specific episode, it either revolves around the entire Mane Six, a guest pony, or a different group of ponies. Golden Oak Library era (2010-2014) Season 1 (2010-2011) Season 1 was the season that started it all. Production began immediately after the founding of Hasbro Studios in 2009, under presidency of Stephen Davis. To this day, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic remains the studio's flagship TV series, mainly due to its wild success. Throughout this season, Twilight Sparkle writes friendship reports to Princess Celestia. Season 2 (2011-2012) During Seasons 2 and 3, Twilight's friends write friendship reports to Princess Celestia instead of her, as her last friendship report would be in the episode Luna Eclipsed. Season 3 (2012-2013) The third season only had 13 episodes due to syndication budgets, but the show was eventually green-lit for more seasons. In the Season 3 finale onwards, Twilight has Alicorn wings and she's now a bit taller than her pony friends. Plus, she graduates from being Princess Celestia's student and becomes a princess. Season 4 (2013-2014) The last season to feature the Golden Oak Library and the first to feature Twilight as an Alicorn princess. Early in the season, Twilight and her friends keep a collective journal so they can learn from each other and those who read it in the future can also learn from them. As the show's first era concludes, Twilight gains her own castle, the Castle of Friendship -- her new home that replaces the Golden Oak Library. Castle of Friendship era (2015-present) The new, current era of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic begins by taking place after the events of the final episode of Season 4, where Twilight gained her own castle, and has since then, become the Princess of Friendship. Season 5 (2015) In the first season of the new era, there's a new character who appears to be the main villain of this season -- Starlight Glimmer. Season 6 (2016) Taking place after the events of Season 5's last episode, Starlight Glimmer now becomes a friend of the Mane Six, and most importantly, a "main" character of the show as of this season. Season 7 (2017) The seventh season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic takes place directly after the events of "To Where and Back Again - Part 2". A sneak peek at the first episode was released online on March 15, 2017, followed by a Discovery Family promo on April 1. Prior to the premiere of this season, starting on April 8, the entire complete first six seasons aired on Discovery Family throughout most of each day for a whole week. This season, Treehouse TV will broadcast the episodes earlier than their respective release dates in the United States. Equestria Girls (2017) Three episode-length specials have been confirmed: 1. Dance Magic When Rarity finds out about a music video competition, she's eager to convince her friends at Canterlot High to enter the contest. The girls soon learn that Crystal Prep Academy are also interested in participating in the contest. The students at CPA have many more resources and are better dancers! Will they be able to pull together and make a winning music video? 2. Movie Magic The Equestria Girls have been specially invited by A.K. Yearling to go on the set of the upcoming Daring Do movie and they are overjoyed. For super-fan Rainbow Dash, watching behind the scenes as her favorite heroine comes to life is a dream come true. But when a rare and important prop from the set goes missing, putting the movie on hold, Rainbow Dash's dream becomes a nightmare. 3. Mirror Magic As the pages in her journal run out, there's only one thing for Sunset Shimmer to do: return to Equestria to get a new journal! There, she meets Starlight Glimmer and agrees to bring her back to experience life at Canterlot High. But while Sunset Shimmer was away, a revenge‐seeking Juniper Montage finds a beautiful hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. Not only can it provide a window into another land, but if you push the right button, it can also make things disappear into limbo, trapped between the two realms! The final episode is rumored to mark the end of Sunset Shimmer's life in the world of the Equestria Girls. These episodes will be released (possibly direct-to-video) on DVD on August 8, 2017. Character appearance prevalences Focused episodes for each character Note: Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Starlight Glimmer are omitted from this chart. A possible reason why Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash each have one starring role more than Pinkie Pie is because of two episodes: The Gift of the Maud Pie (where Rarity does not learn the friendship lesson), and Buckball Season, where Applejack and Rainbow Dash learn the friendship lesson to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, though they (the AppleDash ponies) didn't really do much in that episode. Category:Episode lists Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic